


Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls

by Hillberry



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillberry/pseuds/Hillberry
Summary: Lexa is investigating the people from the sky, and comes across something surprising





	Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls

Lexa wandered closer to her favorite place on Trikru lands. She had a small pack on her back, and a canteen on her hip. The commander had left Indra’s village early in the morning before most of the villagers had awoken. Being Heda made even small trips like these a major task, seeing as few people as possible simplified things a little. Lexa was known for her stealth, if she did not want someone to see her, she would not be seen. 

Trikru scouts had relayed information to Lexa about an object that had fallen from the sky. She was still far enough away that she did not bother trying to be covert. Without the war paint, she knew she looked unassuming, so even if the sky people saw her, she would still have the upper hand. Besides, she knew the forest better than they did, having spent countless hours with Anya, and then alone, learning how to be a warrior, before she had been sent to Polis. 

Political affairs in Polis had kept her from her homeland for far too long. Lexa had only been to Trikru lands once since her ascension, when the commander toured the lands of the twelve clans after completing the alliance. She knew that things were escalating between the sky people and Trikru warriors, but for the moment, affairs were quiet. Lexa afforded herself a few moments of solitude. It was rare that she was alone anywhere these days, but she ordered her guard to stay at camp. Being the commander had to have some redeeming qualities, at least the guards listened to her. 

Somehow, Lexa had been surprised by the reports that the newcomers had been hostile to Trikru, but she did not know why, and needed to see for herself. By all accounts, these people were little more than children, but Lexa knew that did not mean anything, she herself was an indication of that. She sniffed the air, pausing for a moment to make sure her assumptions of the sky people were still correct. After her warriors’ last assault, the sky people had stayed very close to where their ship had fallen to the ground. 

Her feet instinctually picked up speed as she came closer to the waterfall, a youthful hop to her step. Lexa could hear the faint sound of the waterfall in the distance, and her mouth reacted reminding her how thirsty she was. She took a small swig from her flask, but saved some of her thirst for the waterfall. The stream that fed the fall could be tracked all the way to the source in the mountains. This water was pure and refreshing, far superior to the waters of Polis. Water there came from wells fed by underground springs. As she continued her trek, Lexa listened for anything out of the ordinary. Though she believed she could use her training and strength as well as her youth and beauty to her advantage against the sky people, she still did not want them to see her first. There was talk of the sky people having guns.

When finally she made it to the clearing, Lexa saw the waterfall. Her steps quickened with excitement, until she realized she was not the only person who enjoyed the waterfall. All she saw was a mess of curly blonde hair trailing toward the middle of this person’s back. Blonde hair was not common in Trikru lands, but certainly wasn’t unheard of. It could be an inhabitant of a nearby village. Lexa crept closer to investigate, crouching low to the ground and checking where she walked for twigs or particularly crunchy leaves. 

She knew of a rocky look out point nearby, which would give her a high ground advantage. She headed that way to see if she could identify the subject of her curiosity. Who had interrupted her reverie? Lexa did not know all of the Trikru residents, but someone who was this far away from the main village, were most likely a Trikru warrior or a sky person. Lexa furrowed her brow as she continued her way up the hillside. She crouched lower until she laid on her stomach and crawled the last few feet to the rock clearing. It was much easier to see the intruder, Lexa was closer and higher. The mystery person was naked, and very clearly a woman.

Water cascaded down the woman’s body, she was dancing in the torrent and if Lexa strained to hear, it sounded like she was singing. Lexa smirked. The girl clearly did not know she was being watched. The commander did not understand how the blonde could be so comfortable being out in the open so far from her camp. Perhaps it was because that she was on the side of the river furthest from Trikru camp. The animosity had died down for the time being. Trikru being superior warriors had established the river as a boundary that the sky people dared not cross since one of their own had been speared in the chest. 

That was if this woman was a sky person. Lexa had yet to ascertain that for certain. She scanned the area for the woman’s clothes. A few feet away from the splash zone, Lexa found them; sky person clothes. It was difficult to see this woman as an enemy, there in all her unclothed glory. Lexa watched the water travel down the woman’s body. She could tell the girl was not a warrior, she did not have the toned body of someone versed in combat. Nevertheless, this woman was beautiful. Her curves were perfect, her breasts larger, but pert. Lexa shook her head to clear her mind. She was not here to ogle a beautifully sexy sky person. She was the commander. “Ai laik Heda,” she reminded herself under her breath. The commander could not be distracted.

“Clarke?” she heard a male voice yelling, “Claarrrrke!”

Lexa cursed, the tried to figure out where the voice came from. She did not have to wait long as the boy – man came from the clearing opposite her.

“Clarke?” he called once more, before the woman finally came into his view. Lexa thought that she could see the precise moment the man realized what he was seeing. He stood slack jawed for a moment too long, and Lexa wanted to slap him for it. Which was silly of course because she had just been doing the same thing. 

“Bellamy?” the blonde yelled loudly enough for Lexa to hear. The blonde, Clarke, stared at the brunette man incredulously, her skin turning a slightly darker stage of pink. 

The man smiled in a way Lexa assumed that he thought was seductive, but to Lexa it looked like he hadn’t had a good bowel movement in weeks. Maybe it was both?

“Bellamy!” Clarke shouted again, “Staring at me!” she splashed water in his direction, but missed, and awkwardly scrambled for her clothes. 

Bellamy stifled a laugh, muttered his apologies and dutifully turned away.

Lexa watched as the blonde continued to yell at the boy, about what Lexa couldn’t quite make out, as the blonde hastily pulled on her undergarments. This was the commander’s moment, Lexa retreated quietly into the woods.

That’s why she kept her eyes trained to her knife a few months later when she finally came face to face with the blonde, Clarke. Thankfully the war pain hid the blush as she turned on the commander persona to the extreme. She narrowed her eyes, played with her knife and took in a deep breathe, “You’re the one,” she began, I saw naked, she added in her head, “who burned 300 of my warriors alive.”


End file.
